You Only Live Thrice
by Master Tonberi
Summary: The beginning of an adventure when the Lupin gang goes to Gotham. BatmanLupin III crossover. TEEN RATING. FFdotNet will not accept my attempts to change the rating.
1. Default Chapter

YOU ONLY LIVE THRICE  
  
A Lupin III/Batman Crossover  
  
By Master Tonberi  
Monday, August 12, 2002  
  
Lupin III is not mine. No one from Batman is, either.   
In fact, no one I'm gonna frickin write about is mine. Please don't hurt me.  
  
I suppose it is best if you know the series before you read this. I have a habit   
of writing very simply. . . I try to put in detail, but I usually see my stories as   
movies in my mind, sometimes comics, and I have a difficult time writing.   
But anyway. Please enjoy. This was inspired by a dream I had one night that   
had Bruce Wayne funding Fujiko. (Funding what, I don't know—I woke up.)  
  
Oh, yeah, for those who haven't heard the Japanese, Lupin is found of saying   
"Ararara" or something similar. (It actually sounds a bit like Alalala) It's just   
something he says when he's falling, or surprised, or what not. It's a very   
Japanese exclamation. By the way, his gun is a Walther.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fujiko Mine felt as though she were a chauffer, a maid and a nanny to John and   
Jane, her two current dummies. . . er, students. She was really surprised when the   
two responded to her ad in the paper. 'Learn to be a spy! Quick, easy lessons—the   
next James Bond could be you!' was all she'd written. She did it on a whim, really,   
just as a joke. She didn't think that Americans would really fall for everything, like   
she'd been told.   
  
But lo and behold, two rich brats, brother and sister, called her up. She couldn't   
figure out what they wanted, except that they must be bored with their life. After   
doing her research, she found they were both college students on their summer   
break, but their family was new money, not old. Fujiko shrugged it off, and decided   
to scope out the place. Unfortunately, she got roped into living in the house with   
the whole family. While the tutor position wasn't new to her, it wasn't what she had   
planned on. The kids told their parents she was schooling them in Japanese. Fujiko   
made it a point to speak with an exaggerated Japanese accent around the parents.   
  
So that day, she was taking them to a near by mall, the hob-nob place for the local brats,   
and teach them how to pick-pocket. She didn't expect them to go through with it.   
Ever since she'd moved in, they'd taken her for granted, and a few times tried to make   
her clean up after them. In revenge, she lifted a few choice pieces of jewelry from   
their mother. . . and left them in John's room.   
  
"Okay, kids." Fujiko said as they walked through the sliding doors. "We'll meet in   
the middle in an hour. I want to see what you've got then."   
  
"But, ma'am, I don't understand what pick-pocketing—" Jane started to say, but   
Fujiko raised her hand.   
  
"Just trust me." Fujiko replied, and quickly lost herself in the crowd. She couldn't put   
with their questioning a minute longer. She lost herself, however, by window shopping.   
Sure, it was expensive, but the clothes there were so lovely. It was while she was   
admiring a little black dress in a window that she noticed she had a shadow. A shadow   
wearing a red jacket.  
  
"Lupin?!" She gasped, turning quickly. He grinned at her and flashed her the victory sign.   
  
"Ararara, Fujiko-chan, you didn't even see me all this time?" He clicked his tongue.   
"I'm so disappointed in you." He passed her, twirling a little, and kept walking.   
With a scowl on her face she followed him.  
  
"If you've had to put up with what I'd had to put up with these last few weeks, you'd   
want to loose yourself sometimes, too." She snapped at him. He finally stopped near   
the entrance to a department store.  
  
"But you were so distracted you didn't even realize I took this!" He exclaimed, and   
held up a passport. Her eyes grew wide and she reached inside her purse, without   
taking her eyes off him, and felt for her passport.   
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. She held up her passport, and opened it   
to show him. "This is mine." He opened the one in his hand, to show her portrait and   
her false identity. Confused, she looked at the one she'd open, to be greeted by a   
picture of Lupin making a funny face. She threw the passport at him, and he laughed   
as he caught it. Fujiko snatched her passport away.   
  
"Have you become a bad thief, Fujiko?" Lupin taunted. She was getting pretty fed   
up with him, and she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly turned around.   
Jigen was approaching them, hands in his pockets and his hat drawn down over his   
eyes, as usual.   
  
"If I'm so bad, why did I see Jigen coming?" Fujiko retorted.   
  
"You didn't see me." Jigen grumbled. "You heard me." He said as he walked by.   
He only paused a second to glance at the smiling Lupin, then rambled off. As Fujiko   
watched him leave, she thought she noticed a man in a kimono with long hair walking   
with the crowd out of the corner of her eye. . .  
  
When she turned around, Lupin was gone. 


	2. Chapter Two (how's that for an original ...

~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes before she was supposed to meet with her two students,   
some punk in a purple suit pulled out a machine gun and sprayed the   
windows with his ammunition. People screamed and scattered, running   
for the exits until more purple suited punks ripped off their trench coats   
and let loose some of their ammo. They all shouted for everyone to keep   
calm, and start handing their valuables to them, or else. Some of them also   
started to herd people up the escalators—something Fujiko gladded stepped onto.   
  
She noticed right away the thug at the top of the escalator was too involved   
in getting loot from scared costumers than he was paying attention to his gun.   
As soon as she got to the top of the escalator and within arm's length, she   
reached out and chopped him on the side of the neck. He crumpled like a   
dry leaf, and she ducked down with his body, grabbing the machine gun and   
firing it at the nearest punk. This drew the attention of another punk, at the   
bottom of the escalator. She turned in barely enough time to see he'd fired   
at her. As she ducked down behind the turnstile, she fired until she would hit   
the metal. When no more bullets came flying her way, she peeked down the   
down escalator, to find that she had hit him. She stood up, and fired at the ceiling.  
  
"All right people! This is your chance to get the hell out of here!" She shouted,   
and waved people towards the door. "I want everyone but a certain red   
jacketed man to leave this mall immediately!" She caught a brief glimpse of   
someone with black hair and a red jacket leaving through the doors below her.   
She jumped onto the escalator and ran down it, only to find John and Jane at the bottom.  
  
"Ma'am, I think it's time we left." John said. Fujiko whipped her head around,   
looking for Lupin, but she didn't see anything. With a sigh she went and leaned   
against a wall, machine gun still in her hand.  
  
"Uh. . . ma'am?" Jane asked. "Do you really know Lupin?" Fujiko's eyes flew   
open, only to have her right eye twitch.   
  
"What makes you think that?" She asked.  
  
"We saw you." They both replied. Fujiko sighed in defeat and tossed the tommy   
gun in the trashcan.   
  
"Maybe I do. Maybe you were mistaken." She started to walk out the nearest exit   
when they caught up with her. No one said a thing on the way home.  
  
------------------------------  
  
They pulled up into the drive when John cleared his throat, as if he had something to say.  
  
"We would like to say that, though we've enjoyed your lessons, you will no longer be   
needed in our. . . education." He said.   
  
"Uh, yeah." Jane added. "It was too scary to day, anyway. Sorry."   
  
Fujiko decided to NOT let her immense relief be shown as she packed and left.  
  
  
A warm bubble bath was drawn in her hotel room later that same night. Fujiko had   
checked herself into the nicest hotel she could find in the area, but only planned to   
stay for one night. The tub was huge, and she was impressed with the hotel staff.   
They'd provided her with enough bubble bath solution to make enough bubbles to get   
lost in. She had lit candles she'd bought, and dimmed the lights. Then she slipped into   
the water for a long, well-needed rest.   
  
Ten minutes later, someone knocked on her door. Her bathroom door. Alerted, she   
sat up, and watched as the door opened. She slid her arm out of the tub and next to   
her robe, where she had hidden a gun. When a figure appeared in the door, she held up   
the gun and cocked it.  
  
"Okay, pal, what kind of perv walks in on me taking a bath?" She growled. The figure   
took a step forward, and the light revealed Lupin, with his hands in this pockets. With yet   
another loud sigh, Fujiko put her gun down and shook her head. "You rat. What are   
you doing here?" He just chuckled and winked at her. She was not discouraged. "Well,   
get out of here! I'm not gonna just let you see me naked. Go!" She shooed him away,   
and he stepped out. Quickly she donned her robe, not wanting to let him loose too long   
in her room. Who knew what he'd take.   
  
As she stepped out the bathroom door, she felt a cold hand clamp around her mouth.   
Immediately her hand flew up to pry the hand off, but another hand twisted itself in her hair,   
gripping her head. He held it back tightly, hurting her. Her muffled cries did nothing to   
help her. Her hands pulled at his, but he was so strangely strong. All she heard was his chuckling.   
  
'Is this it?' She thought, panicked. He was pushing her towards the bed. 'He's finally   
lost it! Have I really teased this man too—what?' Confusion set in as he kept pushing   
her past the bed, to the sliding door to her balcony. Then it occurred to her what was   
going to happen—she was seven flights up, and he was going to push her over. Her   
struggle renewed, especially since he had to let go of her hair to open the door. But   
he gripped her face so tightly she soon found it hard to breath. Once he had the door   
open, he grabbed her hair again, and forced her to the balcony railing. He had pushed   
her against it, but she grabbed and fought.   
  
"Ararara!" A voice sang out. Fujiko's confusion got worse. Lupin was trying to force   
her over the railing, but he standing on her left. Why was the voice she just heard come   
from the right? There was nothing over there but air! In this moment of thought, she   
lost her fight and was pushed to be leaning over the railing. It would just take one more   
push to tilt her over. Then she heard the sound of a silenced gun, a sound she knew well.   
It was followed by a series of loud pops and hisses, and whoever was holding her gave up.   
His hands were still over her mouth, and still tangled in her hair. "Ara, here, let me help."   
Lupin's voice said again. She heard someone step onto the railing. She moved her mouth   
away from the hand.  
  
"What—ow!" She shouted as Lupin pulled the hand out of her hair. "Is going on?" She   
whipped around, to see a green jacketed Lupin standing there, hands up as if innocent.   
Her eyes narrowed at him, and he pointed to her left. Giving him a skeptical look, she   
turned her head. "What is that!" She shrieked.  
  
Stand to her left, hands still poised as though he held Fujiko, was another Lupin. Except   
this one was missing half its head and it wasn't blood showing through. It was like looking   
into a computer. That was where the sparking noises were coming from.   
  
"Good thing I got here when I did, huh, Fujiko-chan?" Lupin laughed, and walked over   
to his counter part. He hoisted it up by the waist, though it looked more difficult than he'd   
expected. Grunting, he pulled it into the room, a dazed Fujiko following him. She didn't   
even realize she'd closed the door. "Where do you want it?" He asked. That snapped her   
out of it.  
  
"Oh, put it in the closet! Somewhere! Just put it out of sight!" She sat down on the bed   
and rubbed her head. A very unpleasant event had almost happened. She was lost in the   
thought of this when she felt him sit on the other side of the bed. She jumped up and   
backed away.  
  
"What?" He asked, loosening his tie.  
  
"How do I know you're not a robot, too?" She asked skeptically. He sighed.   
  
"Well, for one thing, I'm talking." That didn't seem to do much for her. So he reached  
into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife. He flipped out a blade, and sliced   
his finger. Sure enough, it welled up with blood, and Fujiko felt relieved. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes, but go put a band-aid on that thing before you bleed on something." She flopped  
onto the bed on her stomach. "It's gonna be bad enough for the hotel staff finding a   
robot in my closet. I don't want to add blood to their suspicions." He stood up, and soon   
she heard him rummaging in the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came back and stuck   
his bandaged finger in her face.   
  
"Is that better?" He chuckled. She pushed his finger from her face. He sat down on the   
bed, stretching out and not taking off his shoes. While she rested, he lit up a cigarette.   
When he had it almost done, she sighed loudly.   
  
"Are you still here?" She complained. He chuckled just a little. "You saved my life,   
what else do you want? I suppose you know my little teaching sham is over now, thanks   
to those goons. And I didn't get much," she lied to him, "so go find your own cash cow."   
  
"Well," he said, stressing the Ls, "I can think of another way to repay me." She felt his   
hand scuttle along the curve of her back. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, while   
pulling herself up on her elbows.   
  
"You didn't come here to save me." She accused him, eyes narrowed. "You just came   
to see if you could get some! How pathetic, how rude, and how—" Her protests were   
silenced by his kiss, as he held her chin. Inwardly she sighed, for it seemed her knew her   
weakness—a soft touch upon her face. Deciding that there could be worse fates, she ran   
her hand up his chest, and took out his Walther, placing it on the bed stand. 


	3. Chapter Three

Commissioner Gordon paced quickly across his office   
as he waited for his guest to arrive. Three nights ago,   
someone broke into the Gotham High Museum of Art and   
tolen priceless paintings by Toulouse-Lautrec. Two nights   
ago, someone broke into Tiffany's and stole their newest   
shipment of high priced jewelry. The night before, Gordon   
made the call to Interpool, requesting their assistance, for   
he knew that Interpool was the only organization to have   
an expert on tracking down the man responsible for all these   
crimes, Lupin Arsène III. They knew who it was because   
of a card left at each robbery.   
  
Gordon didn't consider the criminal dangerous enough to   
call Batman. After all, this Lupin fellow was really just taking   
material items, and not one person had been hurt during   
these robberies. All the guards had been put to sleep, through   
a non-dangerous sleeping drug. In fact, it was an over the   
counter medicine, and Gordon shook his head at the simplicity.   
If this Interpool agent could clear things up, there was no   
need to disturb Batman.   
  
"Commissioner Gordon," his secretary paged him through   
his phone. "Inspector Zenigata from Interpool is here."   
  
"Ah, excellent, send him in." Gordon replied. Moments later   
the doors to his office open, and a grim-faced Zenigata stepped in.   
  
"Inspector Zenigata, at your service, sir!" The older Japanese   
man barked, saluting Gordon. Gordon nodded at him.  
  
"Now, now, none of that, sir. I assume you know why you're   
here, Inspector?" Gordon asked as he sat behind his desk.   
Zenigata sat in a chair in front of the desk, with a nod.  
  
"Lupin III has struck twice in this fair city, as I've heard." Zenigata   
replied. They spent the next few minutes discussing the crimes,   
how they were committed, and the notes left behind. Zenigata   
nodded so many times that Gordon thought his head would fall   
off. "That certainly sounds like Lupin's style." He confirmed.   
"If he is here, then I shall catch him!!"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin sat on the edge of the bed, in the darkness, feeling for his   
pants with his feet. He found his jacket first, and fished the cigarettes   
and lighter out of his pockets. He lit the cig and found his pants,   
pulling them on one leg at a time.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Fujiko asked from the bed. She sat   
up and excepted the cigarette he offered her.   
  
"Well, I do have business." He smiled.   
  
"So you DID just come here to get laid!" She huffed at him and   
crossed her arms over her chest, cigarette dangling between two fingers.   
  
"Fujiko-chan, don't be mad!" He said, standing up. "I just   
wanted to make sure you were okay after all of that." He suddenly   
became solemn. "After a through check up, I declare you perfectly   
fine." She threw a pillow at him, and ducked with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, get out of here!" She shouted, gathering the sheets   
around her. "Go and do your oh-so-important business."   
She refused to look at him, and was honestly upset with him.   
His hands fell onto her naked shoulders, and he squeezed her   
shoulders softly.   
  
"I found out who's making those robots. Well, kind of. I   
found out where they're coming from, a city called Gotham.   
I have an early morning flight." He shuffled into his shoes,   
and slipped on his jacket. The darkness was brightening   
outside their window.   
  
"Fine. Go." She said curtly. "See if I care." She smoked the   
whole cigarette before she looked around, and of course he was gone.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jigen was waiting in the little yellow Fiat when Lupin came   
out of the hotel. Actually, he was sleeping in the passenger's   
seat. Lupin opening the door startled him awake, and he   
quickly composed himself as the car started.   
  
"Only gonna be a few minutes, huh?" Jigen asked. Lupin   
grinned as the headlights flicked on.  
  
"What can I say? She was so grateful, how could I refuse?"   
Jigen offered no response to this, and Lupin knew quite well   
that his friend never really trusted her.   
  
"You sure you got everything you went in there with?" He replied.   
Lupin just laughed at that. After a few moments of silence, Jigen   
spoke again. "One attacked her, too." He stated.   
  
"Yep. Ugly rat, too." Lupin nodded.   
  
"And thus we're off to Gotham. . ." Jigen said, settling back   
down for a nap.   
  
"Ever been there?" Lupin asked.   
"Hell no." Jigen said, pulling his hat down over his head. "Weird shit   
happens there. Men dressed as bats, insane clowns, humanoid   
penguins. . . I've enough craziness in my life, thank you." Within a   
few moments, he was napping again.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bruce Wayne sat at his expensive, long table for breakfast and   
nodded to Alfred when he placed the latest papers in front him.   
Another headline, "Mysterious European Thief Strikes Again",   
made him wonder just what he should do about the crime spree.   
This Lupin character seemed next to impossible to catch. The   
only picture the newspaper had of his face came from Interpool   
files, and it wasn't a flattering picture. A tall, skinny man, of   
Asian and Caucasian decent, black hair, big grin and an arrogant   
look to his eyes was all anyone's seen of Gotham's latest criminal.   
And the list of things he'd stolen—diamond necklaces, art   
paintings, and expensive cars—only seemed like someone trying   
to get rich. The more he pondered the thought, the more lost in   
thought he became, until he heard Alfred clear his throat.   
  
"Yes, Alfred?" He asked.   
  
"Sir, I believe you are needed at Wayne Enterprises earlier   
than normal, yes? To check up on the security systems. Remember,   
your company is one of the leading technological producers, and   
could be the next target of this wolfish thief."   
  
"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me. The security representative   
is meeting me at nine. I suppose I should be going, one can't tell   
how bad traffic will be in the mornings." Nodding to Alfred, Bruce   
stood and headed out to work.  
  
When he arrived to his office, his secretary nodded him towards   
the antechamber, explaining that the Mt. Fuji Security Systems   
rep was already waiting for him. As he entered the smaller room,   
he found a strikingly lovely woman waiting for him. Her jet black   
hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she wore black-rimmed   
glasses over her dark eyes. Her suit was a dress suit, black and pin   
stripped, the skirt stopping right above her knees. He thought she   
looked just what he expected from a Japanese company. He had   
been willing to ease his employee's worries by hiring something of   
a smokescreen company. He knew the buildings were already   
well secured, but letting another company come in and make some   
more visible improvements didn't seem like a bad idea.   
  
"Kasumi-san?" Bruce asked, bowing to her. She stood up and   
smiled, smoothing a few strands that had escaped behind her ear.  
  
"Why, Mr. Bruce, you do not need to speak Japanese so   
uncomfortably." She replied with a slight accent. He assumed most   
men would find this charming. "I should practice my English, yes?"   
He forced a smile on his face.  
  
"Very well, Miss Kasumi."  
  
"You may call me Karen." She told him as he held open the door   
to his office.   
  
"Are you a full Japanese citizen, Miss Kas-Miss Karen?"   
  
"Yes, but I prefer Karen. It is closest to my real name, Kurenai." She   
explained. He nodded in understanding. "When shall we get down to   
business, if you please?"  
  
"Am I to understand you have some experience with Lupin III?" He   
inquired. He motioned for her to sit down at his desk. The blue prints   
for his buildings laid there, spread out for her to see. She started to tap   
her shoe softly against the tile floor, while she leaned her hand against   
the side of her face. To Bruce it seemed she was intently studying the   
blue prints, but to Fujiko, she was using the camera in her glasses to   
take pictures. She timed it so every time she tapped her shoe, she   
clicked the camera.  
  
"I studied a lot of his capers in Japan. I think I know his methods." She   
finally replied.  
  
While he waited for her input on his building, Bruce kept thinking he   
kept hearing the slightest, strangest clicks. . . 


End file.
